I Don't Wanna to Miss a thing
by Penguins and glue sticks
Summary: Based on song "I Don't Wanna to Miss a thing" by Aerosmith. You try so hard to stay away from her at night after that, but every day, half an hour after she goes to sleep, you sneak in. Just to watch her. Just to listen.


Special thanks to Quina Clara! You're the best, and twelve kinds of awesome. Love ya!

* * *

**I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing**

It was the first time you ever saw her sleeping. It started as the beginnings of a practical joke, where you would rearrange all the furniture, while she slept. Really, you didn't know why you liked to do these things to Casey, but you knew you felt the need to be in her life. It was the way you and her interacted. And you didn't want to miss that. Maybe that was why Casey always tried to prank you back.

It was five minutes passed nine. She's been asleep for half an hour. You stare at the computer screen for thirty seconds, because the rational part of your head was trying to talk you out it. As normal, you push it out, getting up. The hallway was dark; everyone seems to have taken a page out of Casey's book. You step over the space right between your door and hers. There's no reason for actually doing it, but you need to feed your rational part something.

The rational part became quieter, and stops all together. You stand in front of her door, staring at her ballet poster, and wonder why you won't just go in. Your hand gravitates towards the door handle, but when it almost touched it, you pull it back. Maybe for once the rational part won.

You almost slap yourself. You inhale sharply, and then open the door.

It is dark here too, but a soft glow comes from behind her desk. You snicker. You glance at her, the sleeping form turned away from you. Your eyes divert to the nightstand, and you decide to move it first. But that's when she turns over.

She's still asleep. You hear her soft breathing, and then she smiles.

You fall to your knees.

_---_

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming _

---

You try so hard to stay away from her at night after that, but every day, half an hour after she goes to sleep, you sneak in. Just to watch her. Just to listen.

You realize after a while, that you don't just watch her at night. You watch her during class, in the hallways. Anywhere. You just can't leave her alone. Why? You've been asking yourself that for three weeks.

She smiles again, and you lose all thoughts in your head. You're content to stay here for the rest of your life (She smiles about seven times average during her rest and each last about ten

minutes).

_---_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

---

It's three in the morning. The blinking light reminds you that you need to get back to your room. You know that you need to get some form of sleep (You only need two hours to get up in the morning, you've timed) to actually be able to get up for school. But watching her sleep, it was

everything.

_---_

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep _

---

Your heart aches. Back in your room, partially asleep, you can see her in your dreams. She's waving at you, with her silly grin. You can feel her arms wrapping around you, kissing you, calling your name, but your heart still aches. Every two seconds, it hurts a little more.

You relate closely to what it felt like when your mom left.

---

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

---

It's Tuesday night, 9:35. You sit, staring at your computer for thirty seconds in practiced ease. The hallway is dark is as it always is. You step over the space between the two doors, and stand in front of the door. It only takes ten seconds, you've timed.

As it has for the last four months, your hand reaches to the handle, but retreats quickly. It's the same rush as it was the first time. You inhale, and open the door.

But this time, she's awake.

You mentally freak, standing frozen for six seconds. You know this is the part where she's supposed to scream bloody murder, and you're supposed to get arrested. But she just sits on her bed, looking at you.

Her eyes linger on your face, almost glued to yours. She smiles, and lies down. She looks at you, motioning for you to join her. You back up, closing the door.

She motions once again, and you finally give in.

---

_Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

_---_

You thought finally with her in your arms, you'd get some sleep. But closer, you're even more mesmerized. You can feel her heartbeat (Every three seconds, she has twenty heartbeats), in rhythm with her breathing, and you're drawing doodles on her bare arm.

---

_Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

_---_

"Derek, go to sleep." You smile. It's been twenty minutes.

And finally, you realize why.

"I don't want to miss a thing."

---  
_I don't wanna miss a thing_

* * *

A/N: The lyrics aren't order. They just come as I feel. Whatever.

Dictionaries for Reviews. Thesaurus for awesome reviews.

Thanks again QC. If you haven't read her stories, they are seriously amazing. Head over to search thing and look up: QCheartsTwilight. Some of the best Twilight stuff around. :) (I'm not being bias)


End file.
